Monsuno Oneshots
by FallenQueen2
Summary: MONSUNO ONE SHOTS. NOW TAKING REQUESTS!
1. Chapter 1: Family

**Monsuno One-shot "Family"**

**Fallenqueen2: Inspired by DA's GeekWayne, thanks a bunch! This one goes out to you, lol sounds like a song or something. :)**

**Summary: Ever wonder what the true reason as to why Chase trusts Dax so fully? Well this is my version of something we didn't get to see, it involves Dom Pyro and a waterfall. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsuno or any of it's characters or nicknames. **

* * *

**Family**

Chase Suno was staring up at the moon and stars that were visible through the thick tree tops above the small clearing the core-tech team had made camp for the night. He heard movement from the left of him, he quickly shut his eyes and let his jaw drop a bit as to look like he was asleep as the familiar sound of Dax's combat boots crunched past him. Chase decided that he would follow the lowlander. The large reason why he decided this was that no matter how much Jon, Bren and Jinja are against it Dax was slowly becoming part of their little family and when a family member walked off into the woods at night, well… In short Chase was worried about Dax. The thought that Dax might be a spy barely even crossed his mind. After giving Dax a few seconds as a head start, Chase sat up and crept silently after Dax into the dark, dense forest.

Minutes later he decided that was not a good idea at all, everything looked the same during the day but at night don't even try to figure out where you are doing. Dax clearly knew where he was going but Chase not so much. He stood still just trying to retrace his steps in his mind when the sound of rushing water caught his ears, a river! They were camped near a river so maybe if he followed this river he would stumble across the campsite and no one would know… That was the plan at least. Now with a plan and a sense of where he was going Chase started to pick his way over to the river, he emerged from the forest to see the river.

The water looked like ink, slight bumps in the water signalling where there were large rocks destroyed the effect of black glass the surface had. Chase looked up and down the river bank to see if Dax was around there, worried even more about the lowlander now.

"Where are you Dax?" Chase mumbled to himself.

"Worried about me lil' Suno?" Dax's voice teased the raven haired teen from behind him. Chase spun around, hand on his heart and let out a large breath.

"Don't do that Dax."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't following me."

"I was just making sure…"

"You were seeing if I was a spy."

"NO! I was worried alright?"

"Y-you were worried about me?"

"Don't sound so surprised, but yes I was worried."

"So Lil' Suno you followed me into the forest in the dead of night because… You were worried about me?"

"Pretty much."

"But why?"

"You are part of my family now Dax and I look out for my family."

"F-family?"

Dax was shocked, when he first spotted lil' Suno following him when he went to go to the bathroom his first thought was that Chase was following him because he was making sure he wasn't a spy. No way this notion had come across his mind. He was part of lil' Suno's family, even after not telling him about his old man and giving him every reason not to trust him. Lil' Suno still came after him because he was worried. About him, a lowlander who could be a spy(he's not just by the way). The idea of a family was foreign to him and he had no idea what to say to that other than stuttering like an idiot, well he already sounded like an idiot lets just add one more comment to that.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"What do you mean Dax?"

"Well I don't know what a family would do for each other." Dax fidgeted under Chase's unbelieving gaze before it softened and Chase smiled at the dark skinned teen.

"A family is always there for the others in his or her's family. No matter what, they try their hardest to protect each other, recuse them from others or themselves and they love each other no matter what happens. That is what my father taught me Dax and that's what I'm hoping to teach you and Beyal." Chase explained the best way he could think of.

"So you think of me as part of your family? You would do all that for me?"

"In a heartbeat, now come on lets get back to camp before the others wake up and freak out." Chase stuck out his hand to Dax before Dax could take Chase's hand an eerily familiar and annoy voice whispered in Chase's ear.

"Hello little mouse." Dom Pyro chuckled as he whacked his electric baton against Chase's back sending the volts into the teal eyed teen's body making him yelp before falling limply backwards against Pyro.

"Chase!" Dax cried and reached for Airswitch's core but before he could spin his monsuno out Pyro leapt away with a knocked out Chase slung under his arm. "Damn! I'm coming for you buddy. Airswitch, launch!" He spun his core at the nearest tree and in a flash of blinding blue light Airswitch flew free, picking Dax up quickly.

"Airswitch find Chase Suno!" Dax shouted over the winds and Airswitch nodded before swerving towards the waterfall at the end of the river, Dax kept his eyes on the ground as his heart raced and every way this could end badly replayed over and over in his mind. He shook his head harshly to clear out the bad thoughts. 'I'm going to get Lil' Suno back, no doubts about it.' Dax placed that mantra in his mind and repeated it before spotting something below that made his blood go to ice.

Pyro had tied Chase to an extended tree limb that stretched across the top of the waterfall. Pyro didn't notice Dax and Airswitch because he was too busy dancing around holding Lock's core high in the air in both hands like a trophy. Chase seemed to be awake because from the looks of his lips he was cussing out that insane man pretty badly, the sight of Lil' Suno cussing someone out brought a tear to Dax's eye, but this was NOT the time for Dax to pat himself on the back for rubbing off on Chase. It was the time to save lil' Suno!

"Airswitch use Sonic Screech!" Dax called out, holding up his core before he jumped onto he ground behind some trees as Airswitch attacked the unaware Dom Pyro, sending him flying backwards into trees, thankfully knocking out the crazy man. Lock's core spun in the air which was when Dax made his move, he leapt into the air and caught the core, tucking it into his core holster as he rolled to his feet.

"Dax!?" Chase called out from his place on the branch.

"Hang on lil' Suno!" Dax ran at top speed over to the branch and quickly but carefully edged his way over to the tied up teen. He flipped out his switchblade and started to saw at the ropes.

"Man I am glad to see you." Chase exhaled closing his eyes.

"Ain't no way I'm leaving a family member behind." Dax smirk in triumph as the ropes fell down the waterfall below.

"Thanks Dax." Chase smiled as he slowly sat up and Dax handed him Lock's core. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me nothin' lil' Suno." Dax shrugged as they both stood up and started to move towards solid land.

They were so close to solid ground when a sicking crack sounded out. Dax whirled around to see the weak, moist branch give out under Chase's foot. Chase fell backwards, hand outstretched to Dax with a scared look on his face that should never be on his face. Dax quickly latched onto Chase's outstretched hand and with his free hand gripped the wet bark as he lay on his stomach holding Chase up. Chase's legs were dangling over open air that signalled the end of the river and the start of the waterfall and its LONG drop downwards.

"I got you mate!" Dax grunted, but he could feel Chase's hand starting to slip and panic gripped his heart.

"Let me go Dax." Chase said calmly as he looked up at the teen who looked back down at him wide eyed.

"Are you insane Chase!? If I do you'll die!"

"It's better that one of us lives instead of both of us dying!"

"Nu-uh, ain't happening. I'm not letting you go, your my family now!" Dax cried tightening his grip on Chase's hand.

"Let me go Dax!" Chase cried as the branch started to crack under the weight.

"NO!" Dax shouted stubbornly, but Chase's hand slipped out of his hand. "NOOO! Airswitch!" Dax without thinking jumped off the branch and plummeted after Chase, thankfully Airswitch swooped down and grabbed them each in one of his talons.

"Chase are you okay?!" Dax cried over to the raven haired boy.

"I am now! Thanks Dax, Airswitch." Chase called over with a relieved look on his face.

After a short flight to solid ground that was near their campsite Airswitch placed them both on the ground.

"Thanks a bunch old friend, return." Dax held up his core and with a nod Airswitch returned in a flash of light. Dax heaved a huge sigh and plopped down onto the ground beside Chase.

"Never do that again lil' Suno." Dax ran a hand over his face.

"Thanks for saving me back there Dax… And for calling me by my actual name, twice. Jinja is going to kill you when she hears." Chase finished with a small laugh.

"After that near death experience that is all you gathered from that? I called you by your name?" Dax asked amused.

"Yeah pretty much, but now I know for sure. You ARE part of my family." Chase sent him a huge grin and caught up in the moment Dax sent him one back. Chase held out his hand once the 2 stood up and this time Dax shook it, sealing the bond these 2 had formed that night.

"Back at ya." With that they walked into the camp to see no one was missing and no one was awake. They shared a small smile before settling down for what was left of the night. The night day Jon pointed out the waterfall and no one saw the small smile Dax and Chase exchanged. They never bothered to tell anyone else what happened, but when they saw Chase trusted Dax they all slowly started to trust him as well.


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

**Monsuno One-shot "The Talk"**

**Fallenqueen2: Inspired by DA's GeekWayne, thanks a bunch! Hopefully this will make you feel better :D**

**Summary: We all know Beyal is innocent as well a person who lived as a monk in the mountains which he is. So when Dax makes a comment that makes him ask questions, Chase has to have 'the talk' with Beyal. Rather short one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsuno or any of it's characters or nicknames. Rated T because of the sex talk. **

* * *

**The Talk**

"Why can't you ever call anyone by their actual name!?" Jinja and Dax were engaged in one of their everyday fights about Dax's nicknames he had made up for them. Only Jinja seemed annoyed with the nickname.

"Now where is the fun in that Princess?" Dax smiled widely before ducking down to avoid a punch from Jinja.

"You. Are. A. JERK!" She yelled out, with each word she made contact with a different part of his body. Left arm. Right thigh. Left side. Groin. Which thankfully for Dax he moved back to avoid the major amounts of pain that he would have been in if Jinja had made contact down there.

"Whoa there Princess. If you wanted to get in my pants so badly you could have just asked." Dax teased and Jinja's face went beat red and she let out a frustrated screech.

"HELL NO! I would never sleep with you!" She rushed ahead of Dax who was also blushing but had a slightly depressed look on his face before he covered it up with a cheeky grin and went to go bug Jinja some more. Chase just shook his head chuckling when something tugged at his sleeve. He looked around to see Beyal standing beside him with a confused look on his face.

"What's up Beyal?" Chase asked tilting his head to the side.

"I do not understand what Jinja meant by 'sleep with'. Don't we all sleep with each other every night?" Beyal asked confused and innocently.

"Oh man, Chase this one is yours." Bren laughed before running up to watch Dax and Jinja exchange banter leaving Chase behind to explain what 'sleep with' meant to the innocent little monk.

"Thanks bud." Chase grumbled to himself before turning to Beyal and took a deep breath.

"Alright Beyal there are two types of sleeping with. 1. Is when a whole bunch of people fall asleep together nothing more which is what we do when we camp. The kind of sleep Jinja was talking about is well… I'll just explain the basics of it I suppose… When a man and a women love each other very much they get into bed together… Uh and have sex." Chase explained quickly hoping that the monkfish understood and he wouldn't have to explain it any further.

"I understand that part, but Chase what is… Sex?" Beyal asked testing out the new word and Chase smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Oh god… Alright sex is well…" Chase trailed off trying to look for the right words to explain what sex is to the white haired monk. "Bren! Toss me that core tablet!" Bren saw the blush dusted across Chases face and laughed as he passed back the tablet with a internet search engine open since he had a good idea of what Beyal had asked. Chase typed in a few words and cleared his throat as his face heated up again before he started to read what it said on the screen to Beyal.

"To have sex: to engage in sexual intercourse. And before you ask what sexual intercourse is, I have the answer to that as well. Sexual intercourse is genital contact, especially the insertion of the penis into the vagina followed by orgasm. Please tell me that answered your question!?" Chase exclaimed desperately, exiting the screen, 100% red in the face by now. Beyal thought for a few moments before his face as well turned red and he nodded.

"I understand now." He said deadpan.

"Thank god, please never ask me something like that again." Chase buried his face in his hands.

"Was that awkward for you Chase?" Beyal asked wondering why his friend was so brightly red in the face.

"Little bit." Chase mumbled.

"I am sorry for making you awkward." Beyal bowed and Chase waved him off.

"It's not your fault Beyal, its two other's fault and I must now go ahem talk with them." Chase stormed up to Jinja and Dax before whacking them both over their heads. "Never again! Next time you say something perverted I am NOT explaining it!" Chase swore before stalking ahead, leaving a laughing Bren, a slightly amused Beyal and 2 confused beyond belief Jinja and Dax.

"Bren, I am confused still. If Dax and… Jinja wish to have intercourse why don't they?" Beyal asked loud enough for both Dax and Jinja to overhear.

"WHAT! NO! NEVER!" Jinja cried outraged.

"Aw why not princess?" Dax winked.

"ARGH! NO!" Jinja yelped before running to catch up with Chase leaving 3 amused boys in her wake.

"Did you do that on purpose monkfish?" Bren asked Beyal as they rushed to catch up with the other 2.

"Perhaps." Was all that Beyal said with a small smirk on his lips.

'Huh, well perhaps our little monkfish isn't as innocent as we thought.' Bren thought before realizing that he was alone. "Ah, hey guys wait for me!" He cried rushing to catch up with the others.


	3. Chapter 3:UPDATE

Hello my followers and readers, as you can sadly see I have only uploaded 2 one-shots to this, for that I am sorry. I got out of the monsuno phase then I caught one on tv where Don Pyro tries to make them into trophies and such. I forgot how much I a college student actually liked it XD ANYWAYS the real reason behind my blathering is that i am now going to be taking prompt's/requests for this story! So leave me an idea in the form of a review and if I like it and want to go forward with it (which I will and when I get time) I shall PM u back for more details and then create! THANKS EVERYONE!


	4. Chapter 4: Glowblade998

Monsuno- Bathing is hazardous to one's health

**Fallenqueen2:**** This one shot is for ****GlowBlade998**** I do hope you enjoy it. I know they are short but with me being so busy they are the only things I can get out at the moment.**

**Cheetha Suno:**** I like your ideas but I only want to do one-shots, not full-length stories with complex backgrounds. I have enough of those on the go myself. They are your characters and your story line therefore I think you should stop being a guest and become a member here on and create these yourself! I hope I didn't disappoint you but that is what I have to work with right now. Sorry.**

**MusicLover3:**** Any song that you want Dax to be singing? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsuno or anything you may recognize. **

* * *

3rd POV

Beyal was bored. No wait, that was an understatement. Beyal was EXTREMELY bored. Their little group was camped out in the dense forest for the night. He was alone, poking at some embers in the dying fire with a burnt ended stick. The others had discovered a large hot spring nearby and went to go take a bath. Jinja being the only girl found a spot behind a boulder as to not let any of the guys see her naked body. Beyal had heard her warn the 3 teenaged boys before they got in that if she caught them peeking she would rip their heads off. Beyal however was still bored and he had opted to stay back to watch the dying fire. A thought flickered across his mind, he considered brushing it aside but it was interesting and he was on the edge of insanity (or so it felt like). He banked the almost dead fire and snuck off towards the hot spring.

* * *

"Ah that felt so good." Jinja sighed contently. She grabbed her towel, she wrapped it around her body once she got out of her little private hot spring and started to look for her clothes.

"Huh I swore I left them on that rock..." she mumbled searching the area, getting more and more frustrated.

"Where the crag are my clothes!?" Jinja screeched in the night. "If chase or Dax hid my clothes they are in for a world of pain!" she seethed, she adjusted her towel and marched towards the guys section of the hot spring.

"Where are my clothes!" she screeched at the 3 teenaged boys who were stark naked in the hot springs still.

"Jinja!" Chase yelped confused and surprised.

"What the crag are you doing here princess?" Dax demanded and Bren sunk lower into the water trying to hide.

"Don't act any more dumb, where are my clothes!" she asked again tapping her foot getting more and more annoyed.

"We don't know what you are talking about!" Chase defended.

"Like crag you don't! Let me spell it out. I got out of the spring to find my clothes missing. I'm only going to ask once more. Where are my clothes?" she asked feeling a vein starting to throb on her head.

"We haven't left this spot since we got in." Dax answered her crossing his brown arms. Jinja glanced around the area and smirked.

"I believe you." she said suddenly.

"Huh? You do?" Bren pushed up his glasses surprised.

"Yes I do. I mean why would you steal your own clothes as well? Hope you brought spares like I did. Toodles." Jinja waggled her fingers at the boys before leaving to collect her spare clothes.

"What?"

"No way!"

"What the crag?!" was what followed her as she left.

Hidden in the shadows sat the little white haired monkfish with a pile of clothes beside his feet. He had his hands clapped over his mouth to stop from laughing loudly. That was good fun and one thing was for sure. Beyal wasn't bored anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: JimStar

Monsuno- The Competition-One shot-

**Fallenqueen2:**** So this one shot is again short, as I am short on time and energy. This one is for ****JimStar****; well it's a variation of your request. I changed it up a bit and I do hope that is all right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsuno or anything you might recognize. **

* * *

3rd POV

How they got onto this topic is still a mystery to Jinja, but the fact of the matter is that they did. It was yet another night of camping in the woods under the thick branches and the starry sky. Not that any of Core-tech was paying attention to that. They all were absorbed in a shouting match over who was most 'manly'. Bren and Beyal had backed out 10 minutes ago; Dax and Chase were still going at it. That is when Dax said that faithful phrase.

"Princess is stronger than you and I'm much stronger than her!" Dax bragged.

"Oooh bad move." Bren told Beyal who frowned not understanding. "Just watch."

"Excuse me? You? Stronger than me? Yeah right." Jinja snorted.

"Yeah, right." Dax smirked.

"I think it's time for me to gracefully how out." Chase muttered and moved away from the now glaring duo.

"Scared lil' Suno?" Dax teased.

"No, I just value my manhood." Chase said back straight faced.

"That's it. You and me, arm wrestle right now. Let's see who is weaker here!" Jinja demanded.

"Deal princess and when I win you have to be my slave for a day." Dax grinned.

"Fine, but when I win you have to be mine." Jinja counted and they both shook hands on it.

"This is not a good idea Dax." Chase warned the lowlander who waved off the raven-haired boy warning.

"This is a statement of my manhood. I will not loose." he said determined.

"For the record I did try to warn you." Chase backed up from the two hands up in surrender.

"Ready? 3...2...1...Go!" Bren counted down as Jinja and Dax gripped the others hands, resting their elbows on a flat topped rock nearby. Tense moments passed as their interlocked hands wavered back and forth, finally in a burst of strength Jinja slammed Dax's hand down on the rock and jumped into the air cheering.

"Yes! In your face Dax! Who is weakest now? Ha-ha!" Jinja did a victory dance. Dax stared at his hand in shock.

"How?" he asked.

"I did try to tell you." chase placed his own hand on Dax's slumped shoulder.

"Ah, now I understand." Beyal spoke up. "So Jinja is now the most 'manliest'."

"Well when you put it like that..." Bren rubbed his neck.

"Yes Beyal, that is exactly right." Chase laughed before ducking from a punch thrown by Jinja.

"Shut it Chase, now hmmm what to make Dax do first for me tomorrow..." Jinja mused before laughing again.

"Have mercy on me princess!" Dax pleaded.

"I don't think so." she cackled and Bren shook his head.

"He dug his own grave." he deemed as he sat back to watch Dax trying to convince Jinja to go easy on him.


	6. Chapter 6: Musiclover3 & JimStar

**Monsuno- Her Eyes -One Shot- **

**Summary: Musiclover3 & JimStar, as the prize, Jinja makes Dax sing a song for her. Could be seen as Jinja X Dax. **

**FallenQueen2: For Musiclover3 & JimStar, I decided to make this a combo one shot, sorry for the delay! Enjoy and sorry it's kind of short…Hence the name one shot I guess haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song used or this show!**

**Her Eyes **

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

"No, no, NO! This ain't happening princess." Dax refused as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Come on Dax, I want this as my prize for out-manning you and the others." Jinja pressed intently. The two were sitting on two large boulders in the forest, a little ways from their current campsite. Dax had come to get some peace and quiet but Jinja found him and well…

"I am not singing for you princess!" Dax refused once more.

"You have to Dax. Just one song! Pretty pleasssseee? I won't tell a soul!" She made a zipping movement across her lips.

"Only one song?" Dax asked giving in, his shoulders slumping.

"YES! Yup, only one song!" She crossed her legs and leaned forward hungrily. Dax got to his feet and thought for a moment.

"No making fun of me 'alright?" She nodded blinking rapidly.

"And no telling the other guys!" Dax stressed strongly.

"I swear, now sing birdy sing!" She cackled causing Dax to groan before closing his eyes and opening his mouth and sang.

_She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night-light. _

_When she gets paid, true religion gets it all._

_If they fit right._

_She's a little bit manic, completely organic _

_Doesn't panic for the most part. _

_She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no _

_To any chance that she gets for home plate __tickets__ to see the Mets. _

_Like everybody, she's in over her head, _

_Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds. _

_She's a Gemini Capricorn _

_Thinks all men are addicted to porn. _

_I don't agree with her half the time, _

_But, damn I'm glad she's mine. _

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies. _

_That's where blue skies _

_Meet the sunrise. _

_Her eyes, that's where I go _

_When I go home. _

_She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had. _

_She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad. _

_Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives, _

_Scares me to death when she thinks and drives, _

_Says cowboy hats make her look fat, _

_And I'm so glad she's mine. _

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies. _

_That's where blue skies _

_Meet the sunrise. _

_Her eyes, that's where I go _

_When I go home. _

_She doesn't know the word 'impossible'_

_Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to. _

_She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy. _

_She's beautiful. So beautiful. _

_And sometimes I think she's truly crazy. _

_And I love it. _

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies. _

_That's where blue skies _

_Always meet the sunrise. _

_Her eyes, that's where I go _

_When I go home. _

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies. _

_That's where blue skies _

_Always meet the sunrise. _

_Her eyes, that's where I go _

_When I go home. _

_She's not afraid_

_She just likes to use her night-light._

Silence once more settled over the forest around them as Dax opened his eyes to see Jinja sitting there slack jawed, wide eyed and a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"Happy now Princess?" Dax blushed too crossing his arms sitting back down.

"Uh-huh, your voice… It's like an angel. I just didn't…Wow." Jinja couldn't seem to form a proper sentence.

"Glad it made you speechless." Dax mumbled. Jinja scooted over so she was sitting beside him.

"Anyone in particular you were talking about?" She asked hopefully.

"Maybe no one… Maybe you…" He whispered praying she wouldn't hear him, but judging by the blush on her cheeks she did. She quickly pecked his cheek before moving away, both their faces beat red by this point.

"Thanks, Dax. You're not as much of a Jerk than I thought you were…" She commented as she stood up, stretching her arms above her head.

"And you aren't a complete princess." Dax commented back standing up as well. "One more thing…" Jinja turned slight at these words and her eyes widened as Dax's lips met her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling one of his hands resting on her hip and the other one sliding up her neck to cup her face.

The two stayed out in the woods, talking and kissing for the rest of the night, but they got back to camp before the others woke up. They would tell them… Sooner or later, but for now it was their little secret.


End file.
